


Croix de fer

by Kandai



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: horrible_bingo, F/M, Guilt, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Season/Series 01, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Mentir aux parents de Barbara ne leur rendra pas leur fille mais peut-être que cela soulagera sa conscience. Peut-être.





	Croix de fer

**Author's Note:**

> ¨ **Disclaimer¨** : Les frères Duffer, Netflix.  
> ¨ **Prompt¨** : Pour l'horrible bingo "Haine de soi"  
> ¨ **Note¨** : Quoi vous pensez que ça serait joyeux ? Ahahahahahaha. Ahah. Barbara me manque. J'ai pas vu la Saison 3. Bonne lecture. :)

_Croix de bois, croix de fer  
Si tu mens, tu vas en enfer_

* * *

Faire gober aux parents Holland les pires bobards concernant leur fille disparue était devenu un jeu d’enfant avec le temps, un enchevêtrement de pirouettes que Nancy s’appliquait à exécuter avec la précision d’une majorette. Ça aurait bien fait rire Barb d’imaginer Nancy déguisée comme les greluches qu’elles avaient jadis méprisé à haute voix, le fard aux joues et la jupe plissée, en train de virevolter comme un papillon au milieu des théories complotistes que ses parents énonçaient à l’heure du dîner, réglés comme des coucous suisses.

Papillonnant de théorie fumeuse en mensonge pieux, Nancy jolie, Nancy aux ailes fragiles, sa bouche en cœur s’ouvrant et se refermant sur les suppositions les plus ridicules.

« Non vous n’y êtes pas, en fait, Barb a tout plaqué, lassée d’Hawkins, et est partie vivre une vie de drogue et de luxure à Los Angeles, Madame Holland. »

« Pour tout dire, Barb a rencontré un bel homme ténébreux à califourchon sur une automobile et ils se sont tous les deux envolés vers le soleil couchant, vers l’aventure de leur vie, Monsieur Holland. »

« En fait, je ne pouvais pas le dire mais Barb a été recrutée par une branche obscure du gouvernement et travaille sur un des projets Top Secret les plus importants du siècle, c’est pour ça qu’elle ne peut plus donner de nouvelles. »

Et le plus odieux mensonge de tous, assurément, celui que Nancy ne cessait de répéter à la fin de chaque plat préparé, la serviette pliée sur ses collants roses et la main de Steve cherchant la sienne sous la table, soutien déguisé en marque d’affection.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que Barb va bien. »

Chacune de ses phrases sonnait horriblement faux à ses oreilles, comme la voix stridente des groupies que Steve ne manquait jamais d’attirer malgré son nouveau statut de _maqué_ , mais les Holland buvaient ses mensonges comme le vin de la messe, se confessaient devant les repas miséricordieux que Nancy daignait leur allouer entre une séance de devoirs et une fête aux accents sourds et un peu trop alcoolisés. Les Holland pleuraient lorsque Nancy arrivait, engoncée ses bas collants et ses jupes droites, le gloss retouché à la hâte après la pipe taillée sur le trajet, et pleuraient quand elle repartait, leurs yeux vitreux glués à l’adolescente comme si, d’un coup de mèche de cheveux bien placé, elle allait faire réapparaître leur fille disparue sur le pas de la porte.

Ils n’avaient pas tout à fait tort, c’était peut-être ça le plus triste aspect de l’histoire.

Non pas que Nancy Wheeler eût le pouvoir de rendre la vie aux morts – et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé, de s’être plongée dans une baignoire toute habillée, les yeux couverts et les oreilles bouchées dans l’espoir de trouver cet autre monde dans lequel l’amie de Mike navigue sans effort, ou peut-être était-elle saoule ce soir-là et qu’elle ne s’en rappelait pas bien – mais sur les Holland, elle détenait un pouvoir plus simple et terrible encore.

Celui du déni.

Le regard terne de sa meilleure amie sur le papier glacé l’apostrophait à chaque fois qu’elle prenait congé pour pisser le jus de pomme que les Holland servaient à table ou pour vomir silencieusement leur purée en boîte au cœur encore surgelé – une de ces pâtes chimiques et sans goût que Barb adorait, pour on ne savait quelle raison, goût bizarre au milieu d’une ville bizarre. C’était sa propre marche de la honte, loin derrière la fois où elle avait couché avec Steve pour la première fois pendant que sa meilleure amie se vidait de son sang dans une piscine vide, un rituel masochiste qu’elle essayait d’éclipser à chaque occasion, malgré les spasmes qui lui tordaient les boyaux.

Vomir sur le paillasson délavé lui avait suffi. Depuis, elle préférait vider ses tripes sous l’autel de souvenirs consacrés à Barbara Holland.

 _Tu leur dois au moins ça_ , semblait lui murmurer cette dernière, à jamais prisonnière des photos qui avaient bourgeonné au milieu de la maison, comme si le pollen de l’absence avait tenté de faire fleurir sa silhouette. _Tu leur dois la vérité._

 _Va te faire foutre_ , pensait Nancy en se brossant rageusement les dents pour enlever le goût de bile rance qui lui flottait dans la bouche. Elle aurait aimé l’y voir, la Barbara, mâchonner le secret de sa mort tous les jeudis soir, se faire vomir les secrets qu’il lui était insupportable de garder en même temps que le gratin congelé, le tout en tentant de sourire pour rassurer vainement la maisonnée. Est-ce qu’elle aurait seulement pu faire mieux ? Alors que Barb retourne dans sa tombe entre les deux mondes, dans la piscine vide de Steve, dans les entrailles de la créature immonde et qu’elle cesse de la hanter même aux chiottes. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait bien leur pu leur dire, à la fin, aux parents Holland ?

« Voyez-vous, monsieur et madame Holland, j’ai traîné Barb à une fête où elle s’est fait humilier devant des gens qu’on appréciait même pas et je l’ai laissée rentrer seule parce que j’avais hâte que Steve Harrington me jette dans son lit. Résultat des courses, un monstre sorti d’une dimension parallèle a mangé Barb pendant que mon copain était en train de me faire jouir. »

Entre les lasagnes et le cake du supermarché, ça aurait fait tache.

Entre les pelles qu’elle roulait à Steve et le mascara dégoulinant sur ses joues, ça jetait systématiquement un froid – un peu comme la chaise vide qui trônait à la table des Holland et sur laquelle personne n’osait s’asseoir, de peur de provoquer des crises de larmes impromptues à Madame Holland.

Steve affirmait qu’il comprenait, même s’il avait été impliqué sur le tard, acculé dans la maison des Byers avec rien d’autre qu’une batte de baseball pour se défendre contre un monstre tout droit sorti des comics de Mike ; Steve avait même passé des mois à s’excuser d’avoir joué au con jaloux malgré l’état de confusion perpétuelle dans lequel il semblait naviguer et Nancy faisait mine de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle se contentait de battre des cils et de guider la main hésitante de son petit ami sous sa jupe, pour faire genre, pour se donner l’illusion d’être un couple assorti, épanoui, non coupable. Steve avait bon dos, finalement : ce n’était pas lui que le regard mort de Barbara interpellait à chaque fois qu’il visitait la salle de bains des Holland, son sourire de plastique le guettant en coin comme une accusation.

Ce n’était pas lui qui rêvait du corps sans vie de sa meilleure, déposé comme une marionnette brisée au fond d’une piscine vide, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Ce n’était pas lui qui se faisait vomir tous les jeudis soir, entre le plat réchauffé et le dessert laissé trop longtemps dans un placard, face au mausolée de photos qui tapissait la maison des Holland.

Ce n’était pas lui qui vivait avec la conscience d’avoir tué Barbara.

 _J’ai tué Barbara_ , se flagellait Nancy chaque soir en se couchant dans ses draps à fleurs roses, les ongles plantés dans sa peau jusqu’à se faire saigner les avant-bras, jusqu’à marquer sa chair jeune de petits croissants de lune pourpres. _J’ai laissé ma meilleure amie crever parce que j’étais trop occupée à vouloir grimper sur la queue de mon copain, parce que je me suis comportée comme les gamines superficielles que je m’amusais à critiquer autrefois, parce que j’ai été conne, parce que j’ai été amoureuse, parce que, parce que._

Et à Steve de ne rien comprendre, de se fendre de sourires compréhensifs et de gestes prévenants dès que l’écœurement de Nancy se faisant trop voyant ; à Steve de l’accompagner religieusement dans ses pèlerinages vers le mausolée Holland, de lui tenir parfois les cheveux alors qu’elle vomissait sa bile dans le jardin mal entretenu – tout cela parce qu’elle n’avait pas le courage d’affronter le mémorial de la salle de bains – de lui demander d’une voix inquiète si tout allait bien, si elle tenait le coup, si elle l’aimait toujours, _Nancy dis-moi oui_.

— Tu devrais arrêter de répondre à leurs invitations, avait-il avancé sur un ton doux, plein de bon sens, haïssable. Dire que tu as d’autres choses à faire que de les écouter tenter de trouver un sens à tout ça. Ça te fait du mal, Nance, y a qu’à te voir quand tu en sors, on dirait…

Steve eut le bon sens de se taire à ce moment-là mais les mots pesaient déjà entre eux, comme l’odeur des lasagnes chimiques et de la bile rance qui jalonnait systématiquement leur départ rituel de la maison en contreplaqué dans laquelle le couple Holland se serrait tous les soirs. Comme les bons sentiments qui dégoulinaient des lèvres de l’adolescente dès qu’un regard éploré se tournait vers elle, un miel trompeur mais trop douceâtre sur une plaie toujours à vif.

 _On dirait un fantôme_ , aurait voulu dire Steve, Steve et sa franchise, Steve et sa gentillesse, Steve et la lèvre qu’il mordillait comme pour s’excuser d’un crime qu’il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir commis, Steve qu’elle ne méritait pas après tout ce qu’elle avait fait. _On dirait une ombre._

 _On dirait Barbara_.

Nancy se mordit l’intérieur de la joue jusqu’à ce que le goût familier de la rouille remplace la rage.

— Si ça t’emmerde tant que ça, t’es pas obligé de me suivre, siffla-t-elle d’un ton rageur alors que son petit ami la regardait d’un air navré, empli d’une pitié dont elle ne voulait pas.

— Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas le problème.

— Va te faire voir, Steve. J’ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire où je dois aller ou ce que je dois faire et si je veux rendre visite aux parents de ma meilleure amie, j’y vais si je veux ! T’es pas ma mère, putain ! cracha-t-elle dans sa figure, en même temps qu’un postillon se logeait sous les paupières du garçon.

Ce n’était pas leur première dispute à ce sujet et elles terminaient toujours de la même façon, avec des traînées de mascara sur les joues et un mouchoir sous le nez, les pieds trempant paresseusement dans l’eau chlorée de la piscine des Harrington. Nancy se surprenait parfois à y tremper ses cicatrices, espérant peut-être que les taches de sang réveillent le fantôme de Barbara qui gisait sur le fond dallé.

A la place du visage rassurant de sa meilleure amie, elle ne récoltait qu’une vague sensation de brûlure au niveau des poignets et un bouillonnant sentiment de honte qui la noyait aussi sûrement que l’eau avait noyé Barbara.

— C’était pas ta faute, murmurait Steve en séchant ses fossettes trempées par le chlore. C’était un accident, Nance, t’y pouvais rien, t’aurais rien pu faire…

Et à Nancy d’acquiescer sans y croire un seul mot, le visage de son amie suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule collé sur sa rétine, gravé au fond de l’eau de cette foutue piscine, immortalisé sur tous les murs de la maison des Holland – le même visage qui l’accusait dans son sommeil, d’avoir causé sa mort en jouant les filles trop faciles, les petites connasses superficielles, les groupies sans cervelle qu’elles auraient dû détester jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Le visage qui la suivait jusque dans ses cauchemars les plus violents, jusque dans sanglots les plus meurtris, qui colorait ses joues, sa gorge, sa langue d’un poison que jamais Nancy ne permettrait d’oublier.

Celui de la trahison.

_Sois gentille, Nancy, dis-moi oui…_

Loin sous ses pieds trempés, encastré dans les dalles bleues de la piscine de Steve, le visage de sa meilleure amie lui sourit.


End file.
